


Getting to Know You

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fun Lists, Gen, Getting to know you, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: So many people have done this over the years and I thought 'why not?'. My contribution to the 'Getting to Know You' Q&A.





	1. Sarek

NAME: Sarek

SEX:  male

HOME: currently, San Francisco.

HEIGHT: 1.82m

EYES: brown

HAIR: dark brown

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW? I rarely have time but I find nature documentaries to be most fascinating

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSEPAD? A long extinct aquatic mammal from Earth called a whale

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: I always read my wife’s contributions to the Intergalactic Journal of Linguistics.

FAVORITE SMELL: My wife’s cooking.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: finding out that Amanda had experienced a miscarriage.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: the day Amanda told me I was to be a father.

THINGS TO DO ON WEEKENDS: I seldom have free time at weekends, when I do I prefer to spend it with my wife.

FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK: I’m partial to Mozart.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING? I’m choosing not to answer.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? Rarely.

ROLLER COASTERS-DEADLY OR EXCITING? The reason for my rare motion sickness.

PEN OR PENCIL? Pen

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? It depends on who is calling.

FAVORITE FOODS: Whatever my wife is cooking.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? Mostly.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? Does being fined count?

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Chocolate.

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS? Neither.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? Yes.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? I don’t understand?

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I have a sehlet.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: What?

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?  Fascinating.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? Surak

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I do not find alcohol satisfying

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? I have no idea.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? Yes.

IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM? Why?

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? This one.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I wouldn’t.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT & WHERE WOULD IT BE? You assume I don’t already have one...

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? I do not understand the question.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: I have already experienced my ‘dream wedding’.

WHAT IS ON THE WALLS OF YOUR ROOM? Nothing, my office in the embassy does not have decoration.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? What?

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? Snapple?

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS? I am left handed.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? Yes.

IF YOU COULD BE A GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE? Amanda, why are you making me respond to this questionnaire?!

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? My suitcase and Amanda's dictionaries.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? That is illogical.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? I had a hoverbike.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? my hoverbike.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: I am partial to watching squash.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON (OR PEOPLE) WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Amanda is my wife.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? I will not be sending this to anyone else.


	2. Amanda

NAME: Amanda

SEX:  female

HOME: San Francisco, Earth

HEIGHT: 1.67m

EYES: grey/green

HAIR: auburn

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW? I love watching those old Earth documentaries, ones about ancient Human cultures. The Federation Documentary Service tried to do a documentary about Vulcan, I wish I’d been a fly on the wall at that meeting xD

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSEPAD? I don’t have use for a mousepad but Sarek has one on his desk at the embassy, I think it has a whale on it.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: I love reading a linguistic magazine called ‘Babel’. 

FAVORITE SMELL: that moment just before it starts to rain. 

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: my miscarriage 

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: seeing Sarek’s face light up (well the Vulcan equivalent xD) when I told him he was going to be father

THINGS TO DO ON WEEKENDS: Spend time with Sarek.

FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK: Oh, all sorts! 

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING? “I wonder if Vulcan’s are ticklish?”

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? Unlike Sarek, never! 

ROLLER COASTERS-DEADLY OR EXCITING? Exciting! I took Sarek & Soren to the big amusement park in Florida just before I got married. Poor Sarek! 

PEN OR PENCIL? Pen

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? Never counted.

FAVORITE FOODS: I really like Szechuan food. 

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? Better than I used to. 

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? Nope!

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Chocolate.

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS? I used to love bacon bits when I was little.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? I haven’t driven in years.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? I have a teddy bear but he doesn’t sleep with me in any more.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Sarek has something called a ‘sehlet’, which looks a bit like a bear...I think I’d rather have a goldfish.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: Can I be a dinosaur?

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?  Scary.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? I’d love to meet Sarek’s grandfather, Solkar and ask him all about the First Contact. 

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I love a glass of a red wine.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? Do people still do that?

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? Of course!

IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM? Only if it was Sarek.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Teaching linguistics.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I’m rather fond of my hair colour.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT & WHERE WOULD IT BE? Never seen the appeal, Sarek has one which runs down his left side. It’s rather beautiful. 

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? I still am xD

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: I loved the one I had, but I would have loved to see Sarek in a tuxedo.

WHAT IS ON THE WALLS OF YOUR ROOM? I have a really nice photograph of the Vulcan Forge Sarek took, and my wedding photos.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Oh most definitely half full.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? I didn’t think they still made that.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS? Right handed.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? Yes.

IF YOU COULD BE A GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE? Goodness! No idea.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? Some really old dictionaries and Sarek’s suitcase.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? I’m partial to the number 7.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? I’ve never owned a car. 

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? Sarek has a hoverbike, which is very exciting to ride on. I think I’d have a hoverbike.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: I think the only time I watch sports are when the Olympics are on.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON (OR PEOPLE) WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Sarek is very sweet in indulging me xD

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? Probably Soren. 


	3. Soren

NAME: Soren

SEX:  male

HOME: San Francisco when I am on Earth, Raal when home on Vulcan.

HEIGHT: 1.95m

EYES: grey

HAIR: black

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW? When my schedule allows I watch the cultural channels, particularly the ballet & opera.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSEPAD? An artistic representation of what the Royal Opera House in London once looked like.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: I never have time.

FAVORITE SMELL: There is a bakery near the embassy, the smell of the freshly baking bread is very pleasing.

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: When Sarek informed me Amanda had miscarried.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: The day my first child was born.

THINGS TO DO ON WEEKENDS: if Sarek does not require me, I like to go to the aquarium. 

FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK: ‘Swan Lake’

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING? that I desperately needed to relieve myself.  


DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? No. 

ROLLER COASTERS-DEADLY OR EXCITING? I found the experience very intriguing.

PEN OR PENCIL? Pen

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? I answer immediately.

FAVORITE FOODS: I like Indian food.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? Yes.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? Unlike Sarek, no (fines count, Ambassador)

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Vanilla

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS? Croutons.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? No.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? That sounds unpleasant. 

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I have several guinea pigs, I’m unsure if they would be able to adapt to life on Vulcan but they were very soothing to watch.

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: I would be a Vulcan.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?  They are not my favourite.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? Matthew Bourne

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: I like the taste of brandy.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? The date of my birth does not correspond easily with such a thing.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? I do not like broccoli.

IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM? I gave Sarek my outer cloak after he was ill on the rollercoaster.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I am content with the job I have.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? What would be the purpose?

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT & WHERE WOULD IT BE? I have my clan name on the inside of my left thigh.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? Iove is illogical.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: watching my daughter marry.

WHAT IS ON THE WALLS OF YOUR ROOM? There is a ‘hunky men of Starfleet’ calendar Amanda gave me.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? I am confused by the question.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? I do not know what this is.

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS? I am ambidextrous.

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? Yes.

IF YOU COULD BE A GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE? Illogical.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? I have just checked and located a sock I misplaced.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? This is a strange question.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? I do not own a car.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? I have no dream vehicle.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Curling.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON (OR PEOPLE) WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: Amanda is a very remarkable human.  


OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? I only replied because Amanda believed I would not.


End file.
